Alien Artefact - You Just Cant Leave Alone
by spongebillybob
Summary: Sequel to Alien Artefact- Jack is messing with an unidentified artefact which leads to big concequences for the team. Please Review. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, a sequel to my Fic Alien Artefact. I enjoyed writing it so I decided to do another. So here it is.**

**I'm new to the site and was wondering what the scroll with a 'c' on means? Its next to my reviews for all of my Fics and was wondering what it means. If you know can you let me know please. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**:D**

…

**Chapter 1 **

Ianto was walking back to the Hub after going to collect lunch for everyone. He was wrapped up warm from the brisk sea breeze. When he entered the Tourist Office he placed the food on the countertop and then hung his coat on the hooks on the wall next to the secret entrance to the Hub. He then opened the secret door and took the lift down to the Hub.

When he walked into the Hub he noticed that everything seemed very quiet. Almost to quiet. He look around suspiciously, he wouldn't be surprised if Owen jumped out on him.

"Hello" he called out.

He saw Jack open his office door and walk out, he noticed that something was different but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Ianto, I'm glad your back, really glad actually" Jack greeted.

"What have you done?" he questions his boss, knowing he only acts like this when he does or has done something wrong.

"What" Jack squeaked very unmanly "I haven't done anything" he defended.

"Jack I know when you're lying, you get very defensive and all jumpy" Ianto said.

"I do not!" Jack scowled at Ianto.

"My point exactly" Ianto smiled, "Where are the others?" he asked.

Jack shuffled uncomfortably and looked at his shoes; Ianto gave him a stern look. "Jack, where are the others" he asked.

"Well the thing about that is… You see its kind of a funny story" he started but the Ianto interrupted.

"Jack" Ianto said sternly taking a step towards him "Where are the others?" he asked. Jack shuffled nervously then he heard a high pitch squeak "What the fuck was that?" he asked turning towards to Jack's office, he glanced back to see a sheepish looking Jack.

There was a gasp as Ianto hadn't been careful about the volume he used followed by a course of "Fuck… Cunt …. Shit… Bast-ouch… ow..ow..ow!" Owen cried as Ianto dragged him out from behind the couch by his ear. Ianto deposited the Owen on the couch. Owen was now about six years old and didn't look at all pleased about his treatment.

"Button it" Ianto told him sternly still trying to get over the shock. He then turned back to Jack "Well I found Owen. Where are Tosh and Gwen?" he asked. Jack looked nervously at his office door.

Ianto then walked to his office door and peaked through the door window, he couldn't see anything so he pushed to door open and went inside. He looked around the office and couldn't see a thing, and then a sound like a mouse scurrying away came from behind the couch. Ianto walked slowly towards the couch. He placed his hands on the back cushions and leaned down to look around the back. What he saw was a smaller version of Tosh and Gwen. Gwen was shielding Tosh as though protecting her.

"Hello" he said, Gwen gave a startled yelp. She hadn't noticed him looking at them although she knew he was there she was busy looking out of the side where they had crawled through to get behind the couch to begin with. She shielded Tosh even more and looked frightened. "Hey it's okay" he said soothing moving to the side of the couch. "Come on out of there you two" he said calmly keeping his voice as happy and inviting as impossible, telling them that he wasn't angry with them.

Gwen still didn't look convinced.

"If you come out I'll get you a lolly" he promised.

Gwen scowled at him 'I may look like a child Ianto Jones but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like one.'

Ianto noticed this and looked at her apologetically. Tosh on the other hand seemed to favour the idea of a lolly and freed herself of Gwen and crawled towards Ianto, once out Ianto picked her up and gave a bone crunching hug, Tosh was his best friend in this place, the one that truly understands him, he isn't going to let her stay like this.

"Anto" she says struggling to breathe. Ianto puts her down and smiles at her and she smiles back "Lolly" she demands stretching her hand. Ianto smiles down at her.

"I've got some in my desk, let's go get one" he says making his way to the door, he opens it and Tosh walks through, "You're not going to stay in here alone are you" he says to Gwen who is still behind the couch. Although she wants to be brave like she is against all the aliens she decides that she doesn't and hurriedly gets out from behind the couch and out of the office.

In the Hub Owen was sitting on the couch where Ianto had left him, still sulking, Tosh was standing by his desk expectedly. Ianto walked towards her with Gwen trailing behind. He opened his top draw and gave the treats to Gwen and Tosh. They both said thanks and opened their sweets. Ianto noticed Owen looking over at the group a hopeful look on his face.

"C'mon then you too" Ianto said to him.

Owen beamed and climbed off the couch and hurried to select his treat, he muttered thanks and went and sat on the couch to eat it.

"Right you three stay there, I need a word with Jack" he said looking at Jack who looked nervous. He started to walk towards his boss's office "Your office now" he said sternly. He then walked into the office standing so he could keep an eye on the other three through the glass windows. Jack stood like the employee that has been summoned to the boss's office rather than the boss himself.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Ianto said sternly.

Jack looked at his feet in shame he really didn't want to tell Ianto what had happened before hand to lead to the current situation. Anyway what gave him the right to talk to him like this, he is the boss, and he is the leader the man that makes the hard decisions, so why was he being talked to like a disobedient child. "Nothing happened" he answered staring at his shoes.

"Really? So outside is Owen, Tosh and Gwen six year old doppelgängers then?" Ianto asked "care to point out where the others have gone then, if that's not them."

"Not really" he said to his shoes still refusing to meet his eyes.

Ianto narrowed his eyes at him, he is such a child. He smirks "Fine, go outside and keep an eye on those three." He said, Jack quickly got out of the office and into the main hub, he didn't know why he doesn't just tell Ianto what happened he's going to find out anyway.

Back in the office Ianto was logging into Jack's computer he is going to look at the CCTV to see what happened. He watched from when he left to collect lunch. Jack was stood fiddling with an unidentified object at an empty work station whilst the others sat at their desks doing work, well Tosh and Gwen were, Owen looked like he was playing solitaire. Jack was still turning the object around trying to figure it out. He then pushed a button on the side, initially nothing happened but then a widespread beam of light shot out towards the three employees, Jack jumped from the machine with a yelp.

Thirty seconds later six year olds were sat in the chair adults had occupied moments earlier. They all froze from shock. When they caught sight of each other they all looked shocked. Tosh immediately sprang down and ran around in a panic, Owen jumped down and started to cause trouble, Gwen climbed down calmly and sent Jack a scowl, who was frozen in shock, she then went after Tosh who had ran into his office. Owen had pulled the cushions off the couch and throwing them around. Jack then heard the tourist office secret door open and quickly put the cushions back. Owen then ran around the back as the alarms blared and Ianto walked through the cog door.

Ianto ran a hand over a hand over his face. 'Typical Jack, he can't leave anything alone' he thinks. "Jack" he calls. A moment later Jack walks through the door looking sheepish. Ianto looks at him sternly and says "You just can't leave things alone can you Jack?" he asks a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry" he mumbles.

"C'mon" he says and walks to Jack and takes hold of him around the waist and gesturing for him to walk through the office door he was holding open.

…

**What do you think? **

**Please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

When they enter the hub Ianto realises that the clothes the three adults were wearing are now drowning the six year old children. He'd have to go to the supermarket to get some clothes for them all, he knew it had to be him, he couldn't trust Jack he would probably bring back a lot of inappropriate clothing. But could he really trust him to look after those three by himself, he hadn't really done a great job in the five minutes by himself. He would have to take them with him.

This is going to be very interesting, everyone knows that taking one child shopping is asking for trouble but three of them is going to be a nightmare. If they are anything like his sister was when they went shopping it was going to be a long trip.

"Jack we are going to have to get them all some clothes, we need to go shopping" he told him.

"Well they can't exactly go out to the supermarket, I don't think they will let them in an oversize shirts." He reasoned.

Ianto seemed to consider this for a moment. He knew that Jack was right. This gave him the problem of getting them into the supermarket to begin with. He thought of the coat that Jack had when the same thing happened to him, although Jack was three not six, so it might be too small. The shirts defiantly would be but he might be able to get the coat onto him.

"Right, I'm going to get the coat you used for Owen, and the two of us will go into the supermarket whilst you stay in the car with the girls and I will go and get them some clothes and then we can worry about the rest of the time" He gave Jack a stern expression and Jack gulped, he then smiled and rubbed the top of Jack's arm.

….

All five of them were heading towards the supermarket, it had been agreed that Ianto and Owen were going to go into the shop whilst Jack and the girls stay in the car. Getting Owen into three year old Jacks coat had been a struggle but fortunately six year old Owen was built much the same as adult Owen and they had just been able to get him into it. Ianto had ignored Owens shouts of 'I'm not wearing anything of Captain Horny's' and now Owen was sat in the back sulking.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked for the fourth time.

Ianto rolled his eyes "The same place the other three times I told you where we are going," he replied getting slightly annoyed but he had to remind himself that she was only six years old, which was strange to think anyway. "We are going to get some clothes for you three, and when I say we I mean me and Owen. You and Tosh are staying in the car with Jack."

Owen's head shot up at this, "Why do I have to come if these two get to sit in the car, I hate shopping" he sulked.

"Because I trust these two to behave themselves and for Jack to be able to handle them" he replied giving him a stern look from the front passenger seat "You on the other hand, I do not."

Owen scowled at him.

Five minutes later they pulled up at ASDA, Ianto had decided to shop there, that way he could buy some other essentials as well. Although he trusted these three better with the cutlery he still didn't want to risk them dropping anything, especially if Owen drops his favourite cup. He would have hell to pay if that happened.

He got himself and Owen out of the car and walked along the pavement holding his hand, much to Owens disgust and protests which he ignored. He did notice the sets of Mums and Dads staring as he pulled Owen along, he was putting up quite a fight.

"For God sake Owen will you just do as you are told for once?" Ianto's voice had a touch of anger about it and Owen didn't fail to notice it as he suddenly stopped struggling but he still scowled at Ianto as he collected a trolley and walked inside.

Ianto walked immediately to the right which is where GEORGE was positioned in this particular ASDA. Owen walked just a little in front of the trolley. He walked towards the boys section of clothing first. Ianto watched Owen as he looked at the tiny jeans that were designed for a six year old amazed. He picked up one particular pair and walked over to Ianto, did his best puppy dog eyes and tip toed to throw them into the trolley. Ianto just rolled his eyes.

"Right you need, I would say two more trousers, five tops and one jumper" he said and Owen ran and quickly got two more of the jeans that were hanging up. Ianto was looking at a t-shirt when Owen walked back, "What do you think?" he asked him.

"Yuck! It has pink on it!" Owen exclaimed.

"There is nothing wrong with pink" Ianto said, he quite liked the blue and pink shirt and he thought it would go well with the jeans Owen had picked out.

Owen scowled at him and proceeded to pick all of his own clothes whilst mumbling to himself. Ianto was sure he heard 'Stupid teaboy' in amongst it.

"Okay we need to get the girls their clothes" Ianto said and Owens face lit up, Ianto rolled his eyes.

He pushed the trolley to the girls section and started to look through the clothes.

"What about this?" Owen asked.

Ianto looked towards him and nearly chocked. Owen was holding up a pale blue crop top and a small skirt. He lowered them down to reveal that he seemed quite pleased with the discovery judging by his smile. Ianto took a moment to collect himself and then snatched the clothes out of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed at Owen who seemed stunned by his reaction, he hadn't even moved his hands from the position he had them in when he was holding the clothes.

"What?" Owen asked in his usual slightly creepy sexy voice, although this time it was childlike and didn't have the effect it usually did. "Its sexy" he informed Ianto like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't care! It isn't appropriate, these are our friends, Owen. We are not dressing them like this, its disrespectful, not to mention awkward when they get older" Ianto said the last bit more to himself than to Owen. "Stand next to the trolley where I can see you" he ordered Owen.

Owen grumbled and was about to protest but Ianto gave him a sharp look and took a step towards him and he hurriedly obeyed. Ianto then picked out all of the clothes for Tosh and Gwen and placed them inside the trolley.

He realised that he needed to get them some appropriate footwear, the shoes Owen had on were more like ships than anything else.

He walked to where the shoes were on display and started to get Owen to try on some of the shoes. He decided to try and guess Tosh and Gwen's sizes from what would fit Owen and he got them a size smaller and a bigger size to make sure that they fitted them.

"Have you found some yet?" Ianto asked.

"I'm still looking" Owen replied.

'Yeah. Looking at the most expensive ones you can find.' Ianto thought, Owen had several pairs of shoes scattered around the area he was trying them on at, all of which are perfectly fine but Owen doesn't like any of them, and Ianto knows why.

"I want these ones" Owen said walking towards Ianto holding a pair of twenty pound shoes.

"No way, you are not getting them" Ianto said, he isn't made of money.

"But I want them!" he whined and he stomped his feet.

"Owen!" Ianto barked and he stilled in his movements. "If you are going to act like that I will buy you the cheapest, crappiest pair I can find! Is that understood?" he asked and Owen nodded his head slowly. "Right you can have a pair that costs no more than Fifteen pounds".

"But that's not fair the girls are getting two pairs each!" Owen exclaimed.

"Fine, you can get two pairs that cost no more than Twenty-Five Pounds" he said.

He then watched Owen as he picked a pair that cost seven pounds and the fifteen pound pair he tried on earlier, still looking pretty sulky about it.

Ianto put the shoes in the trolley and walked to the till to pay. The final price came to £90 and Ianto's jaw dropped. 'I am never having children' he thought 'Jack can reimburse me, it's his fault after all.

…

**Sorry it took a while to write, I had writers block and I can't be arsed block too.**

**(Can I really have writers block with this? I dunno, that's what I'm going for.)**

**I hope you guys were looking forward to it and I hope you like it. **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

The team were back at the hub; Ianto was pleased to see that all the clothes were a near perfect fit. Gwen had raised her eyebrows at some of the clothes that Ianto had picked. Ianto had been thinking a lot over the last hour. With the other three unable to help with work they really need to do something if there is a rift spike. What were they supposed to do with them; they couldn't exactly bring them along as some sort of outing. He needed to talk to Jack about this. He walked the short distance to his office, and entered with just one backward glance to check that they were all okay.

"Jack we really need to talk" he said.

"Listen Ianto if you have just found that all the chocolate biscuits have gone then I'm sorry okay?" Jack said without looking up.

Ianto just stared at him for a moment "No that isn't what I came to talk about, that is going to be a different conversation" he said coolly. Jack swallowed nervously "No, I came to ask about what you plan to do when we inevitably get a rift spike; we are three members down Jack, that's hardly a functional team."

Jack thought for a moment "Well we will just have to improvise" he said evasively.

"What do you mean improvise?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

Jack just shrugged "You know do what comes to mind at that moment." Jack replied as though it was the simplest thing in the universe.

"I know what _Improvise_ means Jack" Ianto said with an eye roll, "I mean you need a plan for what to do, what if there is are several weevils? What are we going to do then?"

"I'll deal with it" Jack replied.

"That's what I'm worried about" Ianto said "A lot of the time you dealing with weevils means charging in without thinking" Jack opened his mouth to protest but Ianto just continued "Don't act like you don't" he said "remember how we met? I bet you improvised for that too! If I hadn't come along you would have defiantly died." Jack mumbled something and Ianto was sure he heard 'come back anyway' "It doesn't matter Jack! I don't care how many times you come back to life. You still don't know for sure if you will come back every time, it's not set in stone Jack, you will die eventually, everyone's time runs out" he said getting more visibly upset and his voice broke a few times but anger was still prominent.

Jack stared shocked at Ianto, he felt guilty and proud at the same time, proud of Ianto and the fact that he didn't take his ability to evade death for granted. That someone actually cared if he lived or died. And guilty that he in a way didn't care in the same way if he died. Yes dying hurt, every time the excruciating pain that he went through when he was shot or was stabbed, starved or died of dehydration. And then the pain of resurrection, his lungs filling with air, and then his brains shock of coming back to life and the few moments he worried about returning to death immediately after rising.

"Okay then" he replied "What do you suggest?" he asked Ianto, given he seemed to have a strong opinion, he needed to know it, he trusted his team and he needed to show that by trusting there judgement.

"We call Rhys," Ianto said calmly.

There was silence for a good ten seconds and then Jack reacted.

"No!" Jack said definitely, not in any way willing to budge on his decision.

"Seriously we need him. You can't go and deal with three weevils by yourself whilst I sit in the car with these three, because we can't leave them in the hub with objects which could make the situation worse anyway." Ianto reasoned.

"No I am not having that man in the hub" he said.

"Why not, you say that like he is going to cause the apocalypse" Ianto joked.

"He might" Jack said.

"Well can't be much worse than you" Ianto mumbled under his breath.

"What?!" Jack snapped, glaring at Ianto.

"C'mon Jack, we need help, you will need help in the field and I'm the only one capable of that at the moment, and we can't take six year olds with us, it's too dangerous! So we need to leave them here and I don't partically want to leave them alone, especially after how much trouble you caused." He said and Jack smirked, it soon fell when Ianto raised an eyebrow.

Jack thought about what Ianto had said he had a point; he had more than a point. If they didn't get some help in then someone was going to get hurt and possibly killed.

"Fine he can help, but you can explain what's going on" he said.

Ianto smirked, "You're just worried he would punch you if you told him the truth" he said.

Jack just shifted and then pointed to the door dismissing Ianto.

…

Ianto was stood in the kitchen when he rang Rhys.

"Williams" Rhys answered.

"Ooo, very nice Rhys." Ianto teased, unable to stop himself.

"Ianto?" Rhys asked "What's up?"

"There has been an incident at work" Ianto said and he heard Rhys take a breath probably preparing for the worst. "Don't worry, Gwen is fine…ish."

"What do you mean 'ish'?" Rhys asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well the incident has left Owen, Tosh and Gwen unable to complete their duties. We kind of need you to come to the Hub and help us out." Ianto explained.

Rhys stood still trying to take that all in and then Ianto's words seemed to catch up with his brain "What do you mean help out?"

"You wouldn't be going into the field" Ianto reassured him "You aren't trained for one thing. You would need to take care of things at the Hub end. Seriously it would be easier if you could come to the Hub, just come to the tourist office and I will bring you down and you can see the problem for yourself he said, looking out the kitchen door window and was just on time to see Owen give a good tug on Tosh's hair "I've got to go" and he hung up. Leaving Rhys frozen with the mobile still attached to his ear.

….

Thirty minutes later Ianto was leading Rhys into the Hub.

"Now it might be a bit of a shock" Ianto said as they got off of the lift.

Rhys looked at him "What's so bad that _I _have to help out."

Ianto just motioned for him to walk through the cog door. He did and he took a few moments to look around the space before his eyes fell onto Owen. He blinked a couple of times and seemed to come to the conclusion that he wasn't seeing things. He then spotted Tosh watching him and then he spotted Gwen who seemed as shocked as him to actually see Rhys in the Hub.

"What the hell has happened?" he asked Ianto.

"Well, Jack was looking at an artefact and then he pressed a button and the artefact kind of shot at those three and well…" he indicated the three children.

Rhys stood shocked for a moment before he asked "And the effects will where off?"

"They did last time" he said with a nod.

"Last time?"

"Jack" Ianto replied with a sigh.

"Fucking Jack Harkness" Rhys said.

…...

**Hope you enjoyed that. **

**I felt doing a Jack/Ianto chapter although the main Fic will be about Owen/Tosh/Gwen. Just to explore their relationship.**

**Please Review :D**

**Spongebillybob**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys if you have been waiting for this story to update, been having trouble with word and then I couldn't think of a new chapter for a while. This is also likely to be the last chapter for this story as I can't think of much else. Thanks for the support Spongebillybob! :D.**

…

Ianto and Jack walked back into the hub and froze. Ianto's mouth dropped open and he had to make several efforts to get it to stay shut. After managing to shut his mouth he took a look around. He sees that Owen is sat in his chair his arms folded looking at the floor, sulking. Gwen and Tosh are both sat on the couch eating some pizza. And Rhys is sat at Gwens' desk watching them.

"Thank god you are back" Rhys said when he notices the alarms and the two of them standing by the entrance. "Everything go okay?" he asks brightly.

Ianto opens and closes his mouth a few times before he manages to find his voice. "Yeah everything went fine, considering." He answers as he looks around the hub.

There is paper and files all around the floor there is a big wet patch in the middle of the hub, he doesn't even want to think about what that was. There is an upturned pizza box and he can see there is some crushed pizza underneath it. _Great that's going to take some work, what the hell has happened? _"What the hell has happened?" he voices.

"That Ianto is a very good question" Jack growls advancing on Rhys.

Rhys takes a step back "Whoa! Hold on a sec. It's a very long story" Rhys says.

….

"Ianto we have an alert" Jack calls across the hub, "One weevil I guess by the size of the spike."

"Okay" Ianto calls jumping into action. "You will be okay?" he asks Rhys.

"I will be fine, go save the world" he replies sarcastically. Ianto rolls his eyes in reply and races out of the cog door after Jack.

Everything was fine for about twenty minutes but slowly things started to go wrong.

First Tosh decided that she wasn't doing anything of any use and she was going to look through her paperwork from the last case, she was carrying it back to the couch when Owen came screeching past her and ran into her arm sending her flying and the paperwork everywhere.

Owen had then refused to apologise and Rhys had been forced to bring out the 'naughty chair' and put him on it.

Leaving him to deal with the crying Toshiko.

Then he had to deal with three youngsters all complaining that they are hungry and demanding pizza.

"I haven't got any money for pizza though" he explained.

"I have" Owen said cheerfully, when he brought the wallet over Gwen scowled at him as he pulled the money out and passed it to Rhys.

"Okay I will order some pizza" Rhys said and all three children beamed.

When the order arrived the children all sat on the couch and ate their food until Toshiko screamed and started crying, startling Rhys, he turned in time to see Gwen hit Owen and he grabbed Owen just as he was about to hit her back.

"Ow get off of me you great big fat man" Owen had screamed.

Rhys saw red and dragged Owen over to his chair by his ear to a chorus of 'Ows' and then gave him a box with some pizza in it. He had then gone back to his pizza at Gwen's desk.

A moment later he heard the sound of a box being stamped on. Rhys quickly looks towards Owen who is jumping up and down on a pizza box mumbling under his breath.

"HEY!" Rhys shouts startling Owen and he falls over. Rhys smirks and moves closer to Owen "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asks.

"Stomping on the pizza dumb-arse" Owen replies.

Rhys reaches down and pulls Owen up by his ear "Clean this up now" he says.

"No" Owen says stomping his foot "That's Ianto's job he is the god damn cleaner" Owen shouts at Rhys.

"It's not his job to clean up messes that you have deliberately made" Rhys replies trying to remain calm.

"It is his job, he can fucking do it." Owen shouts back.

"He shouldn't have to clean up all your mess, and watch your mouth or I will clean it out. Now clean or you can sit on the chair again until Jack and Ianto get back." He threatened.

"Fine" Owen replied and stomped his way over to the chair and sat down.

….

"And that is pretty much what happened since you were gone" Rhys said smiling as though everything was normal.

Jack and Ianto where speechless as they surveyed the room again.

Jack stepped forward. "Right Owen you clean up all that pizza and do it now." He said sternly. Owen jumped down and grumbled "Without complaining." He said and Owen grumbled again. "What was that?" he snapped.

"I said 'Yes sir' you deaf git" Owen replied angrily, then squeaked as Jack advanced on him and quickly started cleaning.

"Gwen and Tosh you two are picking up the files and putting them on Tosh's desk." He said kindly and they both jumped down and got to work.

"I'll be in my office" Jack said walking past Ianto.

Ianto who still hadn't moved started to pat his pockets "Where is my wallet?" he said.

"Owen stole it" Gwen replied "Then used your money to pay for the Pizzas." She continued as Owen scowled at her.

"OWEN" Ianto bellowed.

Owen quickly bolted from the room with Ianto chasing after him.

The end.

…

**I know it is a little short but I couldn't think of much else for this story, hope you enjoy.**

**I may not post anything for a while after this weekend, just when I have the time. **

**Im going to be working on a White collar/Torchwood story, I have never watchedWhite collar but have read a few fics and I like. **

**Also an NCIS story aswell.**

**Thanks for the support **

**Spongebillybob**


End file.
